


The Pure Love Between Ritsu and Takano

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, May make you cry, cuteness, idk - Freeform, the love is too much and i wanna die bc they are so cute, this love is very pure, warning- it gets kinda angsty, warning: this story may make you happysad, you may feel the love while crying happily and sadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: Ritsu is having a stressful day, having trouble with work and running late, and an event occurs that ruins not only his day, but perhaps the rest of his life. Join Ritsu and Takano as they learn how to love each other and how to survive when adversity hits.A Story of pain and love and strength and destruction wrapped in a ribbon. Please enjoy!





	1. When Adversity Hits

Knock knock knock!

Ritsu opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden noise at the door. ‘Who could it be now??’

He stumbled over to the door, opening it as much as the lock allowed. “W-what do you want now?”

“Ritsu, we should talk about your new project presentation before work, this is important if you want a promotion.”

Takano stood outside the door, watching Ritsu’s face for a reaction. He loves to mess with Ritsu, he always gets so worked up and cute when he's like that.

“Takano, I am busy with work I don't need your help!”

Ritsu slammed the door and walked into the living room where he was still working on his presentation, after staying up all night and still not being done, with work in an hour.

‘What am I going to do, damn it!” Ritsu sighed, sitting down and trying even harder to get his work done. He doesn’t need Takano.

Ring! Ritsu’s go to work alarm went off, causing him to jump and drop the laptop on the floor.

“Shit, why can’t anything go right today??”

Picking up the laptop, he threw it into his bag and rushed to get dressed. He grabed an energy drink and rushes out the door, tripping over the frame and scattering liquid everywhere. Out of time, Ritsu just got up and left the mess on the floor.

Ritsu ran down the sidewalk, his jacket unbuttoned and flying behind him haphazardly, dodging passerby as he rushed, trying not to miss the train.

Ritsu had finally arrived at the subway station, and was waiting for the train to pull in. ‘come on, come on, I’m going to be late!’ Ritsu felt panicked about being late to his own meeting.

“Hello, excuse me but do you know which subway goes downtown?” Ritsu looked towards a man, who was walking over.

“Uh, the map is over there, I’m sorry I’m already late for work and I don’t have time.” Ritsu felt kinda bad but he couldn’t take more time to help out this stranger.

The train doors opened and people began to get on and Ritsu started for the entrance when the strange man yelled again.

“Why won’t you help me? I just need someone to help me!” The man looked angry as he stormed over to Ritsu.

“U-uh I’m sure someone else can help you!” Ritsu became fearful, as the man looked ready to punch him in the face. Ritsu could hear and see his train coming to the station, it wouldn’t be long now.

As Ritsu turned back towards the man, he felt an overwhelming pain in his temple and everything went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ritsu opened his eyes slowly, turning towards the window light. There was the silhouette of someone sitting in a chair next to him.

“Ritsu? Are you awake?”

It took a few seconds before Ritsu realized that the person next to him was Takano.

“T-Takano… What are you doing here? My head hurts…”

“I’m making sure you’re okay, idiot.” Takano joked lightly.

Ritsu opened his eyes wider to view his surroundings, realizing he was in a hospital.

“Um… what happened?” Ritsu said, confused at why he was here and when this happened. Had he been out for a few minutes? A few hours?

“When you were at the station, some guy mugged you and you fell unconscious. When you didn’t show up to work, I got worried and looked for you. Then the hospital called me.” Takano’s face looked sad, concerned for Ritsu. “How are you feeling are you okay?”

“My head hurts…” Ritsu reached up to feel bandages on his forehead, right where his temple is, with a pounding, painful headache and stinging sensation.

“Oh, Ritsu, you have to stop scaring me like this. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take another situation like this…” Takano stood up, walking closer to Ritsu and he gently, lovingly ran his hand through Ritsu’s hair.

“Takano, what do you mean?” Ritsu looked up to see his face and noticed a tear rolling down Takano’s cheek. Ritsu felt conflicted, unsure of Takano’s emotions and fearful of what he should do, if he should comfort him or pretend he didn’t see it.

Takano sat down on Ritsu’s bed and rested his head on Ritsu’s chest, hugging him tightly.

“Ritsu, you've been unconscious for two days now. Two days and I thought you were gone. What if you woke up and forgot me or…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Ritsu felt taken aback, confused slightly at the thought that he was out for two days. He hugged Takano and breathed in the scent of him. Immediately, Ritsu felt comforted, filled with a warmth he didn’t fully understand.

“Ritsu, I love you.”

“Y-yeah th-thanks…” Ritsu awkwardly trailed off, blushing and looking away.

Takano placed a hand on Ritsu’s face, gently turning his head back towards him. “I’ll say it every second of everyday if that’s what it takes for you to fall for me. Ritsu, I love you.”

An overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and love filled Ritsu and he slightly parted his lips, looking into Takano’s eyes, searching for the truth, searching for a reason to forgive the past.

Takano leaned forward and kissed Ritsu, slowly brushing his lips over and then between his own. Ritsu sighed quietly, and Takano deepened the kiss, pressing his lips a little tighter, a little bit more needily. 

Takano pulled away against his will to make sure Ritsu was okay and to look at the love of his life lying here in front of him. Ritsu opened his eyes and looked at Takano, his face blushed and cute.  
“Ritsu, I love you so much.”

“W-well Takano, I-”

“Hello, oh Onodera, it’s good that you’re awake!” A nurse walked into the room, smiling at her patient.

“Um, is there anything I should know about why I was out for so long?” Ritsu pointedly looked away from Takano, as if nothing had just happened.

“When you were hit in the head, you fell over, hitting your head a second time on the floor and got a concussion. We had to stitch your head shut, due to the impact. Because you were out for so long, we were afraid you might have memory loss or worse.”

Ritsu looked down at his legs, taking in the immensity of the news. ‘I could have lost my memories, or maybe even fallen into a coma?! Me?’

“Since you are awake, I’ll bring the doctor in to do some tests. Is there anything you notice right now that we should know about?” The nurse asked.

“Not really, except my head is really painful and it’s hard to think straight.”

“When people have concussions as severe as yours, it’s not uncommon to feel dizzy, lightheaded, be unable to think properly or even to develop depression. I’ll bring in some medicine for your head.” The nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Takano, how did you know I was here?” Ritsu looked over at Takano who moved the chair directly next to Ritsu’s bed.

“I got a phone call from the hospital, notifying me that you wouldn’t be at work due to injury and I came here immediately.” Takano reached over and held Ritsu’s hand.

Ritsu felt tired and confused, just wanting to go to sleep forever and not deal with all this strangeness around him.

The doctor knocked on the wall as he entered. “Hello Onodera-San. I’m Dr. Kusama. I’m going to do some tests now to check how you are doing. Okay, can you sit up?

Ritsu tried to sit up, but found he could not move his legs. “Uh… I can’t seem to move my legs hahah……” Ritsu became uncomfortable and scared.

“Alright stay there then. Can you feel this?” The doctor tapped Ritsu’s left foot, waiting for a reaction.

“Did you touch my leg?” Ritsu looked confused and rested his head back. “I’m sorry I feel really tired and it’s hard to stay awake."

"It may be possible from the trauma of the collision, that you may have blocked certain neurological pathways, resulting in temporary or permanent paralysis. However, we need to do more tests to be certain..."

Ritsu felt himself nodding off as the doctor's voice fadded and let the darkness of sleep take him.


	2. Change and Adjustment

Ritsu looked around him, seeing only darkness, and felt a deep pain flush through his body. The pain sank into his core, and an overwhelming fear began to take over. ‘I’m drowning, I can’t breathe’ Ritsu panicked, anxiety taking control.

His hands shook uncontrollably, his breathing uneven and choppy. Waves of intense emotion began to crash over Ritsu’s head, and he flailed, reaching out for purchase of anything, anyone, he needed someone to help him!

“Takano! Takano, Takano…” Trailing off, tears burned his eyes and he wanted Takano to help him, to save him. The very intensity of his need constricted his throat, consumed him until he was nothing and the darkness filled his every being.

“Ritsu… are you okay?”

Ritsu flinched, taking a startled breath and looked over to where Takano touched his arm. “I… I’m scared…” Ritsu whimpered, eyes brimming with tears.

Takano’s face contorted into an expression of reassuring pain, as if he was mortally wounded and still trying to protect someone from the pain of loss.

“Ritsu, I’m going to make sure everything is okay, alright? Nothing can hurt you while I’m here.” His voice cracked and he embraced Ritsu, holding him tighter than ever before, as if to squeeze out all of Ritsu’s pain, all of his anxiety, and to instead fill him with love and protection.

No words could come remotely close to how actions speak. Neither Ritsu or Takano needed to open their mouths to express the whirlwind of emotions they both felt at this moment. Even the air hung thick with its immensity.

A soft breeze brushed the curtains aside, laying cherry blossom petals on the hospital bed, blanketing Ritsu and Takano’s intermingled bodies. Ritsu opened his eyes, watching Takano’s hair gently sway, his face resting peacefully on his chest.

A warm sensation flowed through him at the sight of Takano laying on him, not speaking a single word yet he conveyed his emotions so clearly. How gentle and soft he seemed, petals resting on his still body. Ritsu leaned forward and placed his head on Takano’s shoulder, breathing in his warmth.

Although he still trembled in fear, terrified at what enigma the future held in store for him, although the overwhelming anxiety threatened to drown him, although Ritsu felt as though tomorrow was so dark and foggy, he couldn’t help but feel as though there was a reason to keep going. And this reason manifested himself on his chest, holding him closely, protectively, lovingly.

After a long while bathed in this warmth, Takano sat up and looked at Ritsu. “Are you okay?”

Ritsu paused momentarily, looking into his eyes before answering, “I am now.”

Takano held his hand gently and smiled. He then lifted it up slightly and kissed Ritsu’s hand.

“Takano, what am I supposed to do now if I can’t even walk? Do I have to get a wheelchair? Is it temporary? Am I going to be incapacitated forever?”

Takano slightly squeezed Ritsu’s hand before responding. “The doctors don’t know, it may be possible to get better or it may not. That’s all they told me. That only time will tell.”

Ritsu lowered his head, and took a deep breath. “Can you call the doctor for me? I-- I need to figure this out.”

Takano stood up and walked out the door in search of Ritsu’s doctor, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He looked out the window at the fresh spring day, his mind silent.

“Onodera-San, how are you?”

Ritsu turned to the doctor as he approached the bed.

“I’m alright I guess…”

“Well, this is very difficult, I’m sure. Such a shame this happened.” The doctor sighed before continuing. 

“Well, for now it seems you are paralyzed from the waist down. We can’t tell for sure if it’s temporary or permanent, however we can help you get situated back into your regular life with the help of a wheelchair and some handicap devices

“The main concern, however, is that you will need the assistance of someone as you adjust to your new situation. They will help you install handicap ramps and railings, at least at first. Do you have someone you’d like us to contact to do this?”

“Well… I’d have to choose someone who won’t mind helping me and has a relatively similar schedule so I don’t inconvenience them too much…” Ritsu pondered for a moment before remembering.

“Maybe we could ask Takano-San? He lives next door to me, we work at the same place and I’ve known him for a long time…”

“That works, I’ll bring him in here and tell you both about how to install the ramps and railings then.” The doctor turned around and walked to the door, turning and talking to someone before re-entering the room with Takano.

“Would you be able to help Onodera-San adjust to his new life? It would be-”

“Of course I will, I would help him with anything, no matter what.” Takano urged suddenly.

“That is good then, okay so the insurance will help pay for the wheelchair and the ramps so here is a manual. And he should go to physical therapy to see if we can’t improve his condition....” The doctor droned on and Ritsu zoned out, resting his gaze on Takano’s back.

The next thing he knew, Takano was standing behind his wheelchair, pushing him into the parking garage elevator.

“Takano… I’m sorry to bother you with this, I’m sure it must be inconvenient.” Ritsu voiced, unable to hide his anguish.

“Idiot” Takano snickered softly. “How could you ever inconvenience me when all I ever want to do is help you?”

Ritsu blushed, and stammered, “I-I don’t know! Anyway, you only need to help me set up and then you don't have to worry about me anymore.”

Takano rolled his eyes as Ritsu droned on. “Yeah, yeah only for a little while, huh?”

Ritsu was confused what takano meant by that but decided to stay silent as they approached his car.

“Okay, I’m going to carefully lift you in now, alright Ritsu?” Takano spoke softly.

“Yeah, whatever, just do it already.”

Takano gently placed one hand under Ritsu’s legs and the other around his back, lifting him slowly from the wheelchair into the car. After being placed in his seat, Ritsu felt Takano reach other and buckle him in.

“Idiot, I can buckle myself in, my arms aren't broken too.” Ritsu grumbled.

Takano simply smiled and closed the door, folding the chair up and putting it in the trunk before getting into the driver’s seat and heading home.

As they arrived on their floor, Takano stopped in front of his apartment and unlocked the door. 

“Hey, takano! My apartment is the one next door. What are you doing?”

“I’m bringing you into my house, obviously.” Takano opened the door and navigated Ritsu’s char over the door frame.

“What do you mean? Why are we at your apartment?” Ritsu stammered.

“Because… Ritsu…” Takano paused and his expression became pained. “I almost lost you again, I can’t let you out of my sight. Let alone the fact that you normally could bearly keep yourself alive, how could you keep healthy now?”

“I can get another bed if you want but I will now be making you three meals a day and making sure you drink enough water. I won’t let you get hurt again. I can’t allow you to get hurt again…” Takano pledged.

Normally Ritsu would feel annoyed, angry even at Takano’s overprotectiveness. However, all he felt was comfort, all his fear of the unknown future, all his anxiety over how to survive in this new state, all brushed away by Takano’s words. He was safe now, what did he have to fear?

Ritsu felt his eyes tear up with joy, and his body fill with that warmth again. “Takano, thank you.”

Takano immediately kneeled down and embraced Ritsu. As Ritsu rested his cheek on Takano’s shoulder, he found himself looking out the window at the petals floating by on the wind, held in Takano’s arms, and he knew everything would be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter two! I am excited about the direction this work is going in and hope you guys are too! I always appreciate comments and tips so don't be afraid to say something. My favorite part of the day is reading your comments about my work, which I always but my heart into. It makes me feel happy and encourages me to write more.
> 
> I hope you have a great rest of your day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please lave comments on your thoughts about this fanfic!! I want to know if I should make more and the comments are where I get my motivation To make them from. Without any comments, there is a chance that I won't make any more so please help me out and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
